


Happier

by pb_and_j



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I was happier with you, happier by ed sheeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_and_j/pseuds/pb_and_j
Summary: "I was happier with you..."





	Happier

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWKXzYbANiY>

Hey guys! Here's a quick trimberly video. I was gonna make it a fluffy video with a different song but it somehow turned into this...


End file.
